Vehicle steering wheels with an energy consumer in its rim are known from the prior art such as the one described by the document WO2010113551A1. On the other hand, this system has in particular the disadvantage of requiring a positioning of the energy conductor (here an electrical conductor) in a branch of the steering wheel which supplies the energy consumer in order to guarantee that the conductor is not at the level of the surface of the polymer subsequently injected around the metallic structure. This positioning, realised by the metallic part between the hub and the rim, increases the cost of the metallic part on the one hand and limits the number of conductors that can run from the hub to the rim for reasons of space.